batistalove
by batistaaussiegirl79
Summary: bella is erics daughter she meets batista and its love


My name is Bella I am a female WWE Wrestler I am sitting talking to Stacey Kiebler when Batista walks past "man he's hot Stacey" "who Bell?" "Batista mmm" Later on Bella is standing against a wall and Batista walks by and stops to talk to her " hey Bell " " hi Dave " " Your looking cute tonight" " thanks" " so cute I wanna do this" He leans over and kisses her at that moment triple H walks past and goes to Rick " hey Nach , Batista's getting some action" " is He Off who?" " off Bella" " well she is a little hottie Hunter" " yeah For being Vince's Niece" " " I wonder if he will get more action than kissing?" Later on

Hey Bell meet me at the hotel I'm in room 102 with Hunter I'll get him to go out somewhere " " ok " Bella walks off and runs in to Vince " hi Uncle Vince " " Hi Bella , what are you so happy about" " Well Batista told me how much he liked me and he kissed me " " Ahh ok then he finally told you how he felt about you" " yes uncle Vince"" that's good sweetie go and have fun but be careful and safe " " Thanks uncle Vince., later that night Bella takes Dave up on that offer and goes to his room she knocks on the door Batista opens the door " hi cutie " " hi I ran into my uncle "

" what did he have to say" " he said about time and to be careful and safe"" He looks out for ya your like another daughter" " well they did basically bring me up" " they cared more about me than my own parents all they cared about was which benefit to go to next and what to wear" " did they" " yes and daddy well look what happened to wcw " " yeah that's true" " how can u stand to be Eric's little girl?" "Sometimes I can't stand it and sometimes I can. and ma doing the playboy spread I say good on her." "If you were asked would you do it? " " only if the pics were for someone's personal collection"" hmm ok Bella " Dave reaches under her top and touches her breasts " " I am a virgin Dave , ok " " ok Bella I'll make it special for you" Ok how about tomorrow night" " Ok sweetie I can wait till then, how about we just talk now" "ok Dave how can u stand Hunter" " He's ok" I can't stand him I don't know what Steph sees in him"" She loves him I think Bella" " Yeah I spose so" Bella's mobile rings " RING RING RING RING" " Hello " " Bella where are you?" "Oh hi daddy"

" I'm in Batista's room" " Ok sweetie " she hangs up "I better go Dave daddy didn't know about the playboy spread ma's probably just told him and he's probably mad"

"Ok sweetie see you tomorrow " he kisses her she goes back to her room " Hi daddy what's up" " Don't hi daddy me you little bitch " " you found out about ma's photo shoot" " yes you didn't tell me sweetie" " I was sworn to secrecy daddy" " Ok sweetie what were you doing in Batista's room ?" " he asked me out daddy" " Ok sweetie " " can you help me choose an outfit he's taking me to dinner tomorrow night" ok sweetie I can help you find an outfit" " so you over your shits with ma" " yes sweetie"" good " " Does this mean I have to give you the talk sweetie" " Daddy I'm 26 I'm too old for that" " ok sweetie"

The next day

That night Batista knocks on the door to pick Bella up for dinner knock knock

Eric opens the door

"Hi Dave" " hi Eric " " What's the blindfold for " " To cover Bella's eyes" :ahh ok mate Isabella Dave's here" " Ok daddy ( she walks out) Hi Dave, Bye Daddy" outside the room " what was with calling you Isabella " " that's daddy's way of teasing he knows I hate being called Isabella " " Ahh ok So do you ever get Izzy?" " yeah I did at school " ok Izzy when we get closer I have a blindfold for you to put on " Ok Dave " "Ok Izzy were here now " " Ok Dave ( he blindfolds her and leads her to his room where he has candles and rose petals on the bed and candles on the table on the balcony) oh its beautiful Dave" " Thanks Izzy champagne" " yes please Man you look hot tonight izz" "Thanks Dave Daddy helped me pick the dress out" "You mean Eric has Taste in clothes" "Yeah or he knows the easiest to take off a woman"


End file.
